bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) TRY TO BE CIVIL PLEASE Firs off Kira again ? Have I ever brought up Kira beforehand. NOPE. Secondly I have plenty to go on. For starters they stated his reiatsu had vanished in the manga, he also lost a large chunk of his upper torso, and no members of the 4th division were near to heal him. Oh lol Lol sorry haven't been active on wikia at all recently, so I didn't get back to you until now :P Did I use my sun team on you? (all grass and fire types or something) I can't remember. Either way, thanks! :D Also do you happen to have a pokemon from the Chimchar line? GTS is an extreme pain with the requests for all of them, I'd have to give away legendaries just because those things ALL have iron fist, great nature, and/or 5 perfect IVs. Dang lol I was really switching out this time xD Any luck with fav Pokemon? Also my friends have some chimchars handy and I can convince them to hand over a couple if you're interested :3 Vollstandig refrences Hey I read your discussion about Quilge's Biskiel and I started doing a little bit of digging into it. You were right about it possibly being made up. However there does seem to be some indication to it in Hebrew or Germany. So I wanted to run this by you to see what you might think about it. Apparently Biskiel and a number of other names with - iel at the end are part of something to do with Theophory which has reference in the bible. These are apparently different names of gods that were made up in these biblical references which is probably why it is hard to find the meaning of the word. But this religious theme is centered around the entire Wandenreich. Particarly Jubach who can be associated with Yahweh seeing as members of the Sternritter refer to him as his majesty. So I just wanted to let you know what I found. Tuxedo12 (talk) 00:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Reiatsu Hi Schiffy! I just wanted to ask, is Reiatsu not supposed to be capitalised? Because when I changed the word to be capitalised in the chapter summary of 566, you changed it back. However, the Wiki's manual of style seems to list Reiatsu as a word which should be capitalised. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 14:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering. I wasn't aware that there had been previous discussion regarding this, all I knew was that it was listed as a word which should be capitalised. So I automatically assumed it should always be with a capital letter. I'd be grateful if you keep me posted on what you and the rest of the committee/the admins agree on concerning this topic, it'd be very helpful to know whether it should be capitalised or not. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 17:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) No problem, I was just curious as to how it should be, and I'm simply glad to have this solved. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 19:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Okay, not every wiki is the same. Sorry for not reading the page or discussing it. I don't necessarily want to bring it to the page you listed, but I'm really tempted to. In my honest opinion, a lot of the characters have been given really unattractive main images, but that's just my opinion. If I do bring the issue up, I will supply my own copy of the image, okay? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 21:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Signiture I'm trying to understand what you're talking about, but i don't really get it. The signiture is comming out fine when I type it in. D: ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 23:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I just tried to get rid of it, but it keeps returning. Also, I think I get what you're saying. When I type in my signiture, you get this: ' ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 23:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC)' When instead, it should be this: Am I right? ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) But the problem is, every time I remove it, it returns. >.<-- ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) That's what I've been doing! I don't know what its problem is! OMG! ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) SORRY! T_T!Ahh~~,lo siento mu~cho!!i'm so sorry i'm just so stupid!!But dont worry:D i figured out how ta do it !! T_T but i'm still unhappy by the warnings!^^kawtar^^ (talk) 20:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Here's your cake :Hey Happy Birthday Schif. Naruto 45 (talk) 06:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah your birthday's today I guess. Happy "another year of your life gone forever, never to return" day, or something to that effect. In all seriousness, happy birthday, man.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday. On this day you are the oldest you have ever been and the youngest you will ever be again. Enjoy it.-- :So I'm just going to wish you a happy birthday, hope you'll enjoy however long might be left of the day and that you've had a great day! 20:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-Day, dude. Hope you enjoy celebrating another year since entering this realm. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Image just right But, it just picture of Kukaku without bandages on her long messy hair. Please, forgive me. --Kingrade (talk) 13:54, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Inconsistency Project Thinks i fixed it. It is actually 327 i was looking at mangasteam when i saw that and forgot MS adds like 20 chapters to the web address bar so i was typing the inconsistency here and looking at the tab because i had went back and looked at Komamura's profile and his early bankai releases and was tired of switching back and fourth between pages. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 01:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Galleries I wasn't glitched out of the chat, my computer decided it was a good idea to disconnect from the internet, which caused it to disconnect from the chat. Anyways, thanks, i will look into it as soon as i get home today! Ven Kainz (talk) 12:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Something I noticed Thanks for letting me know. It looks like they already stepped in, but if it happens again in the future, I'll keep it in mind. Again, thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Featured on another wiki... That's... that's quite... weird... But well, you have to agree that it's an achievement to be featured on a wiki one has never even visited which is also written in a language one doesn't speak. One would think they'd at least take away the featured user box if they're just going to copy over the main page... By the way, are they even allowed to just copy over our main page? Well, it's strange... -- 22:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that's good. I must say it's quite bad behaviour to just go around copying other wikis' pages and using them for yourself. -- 13:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: 3rd Phantom Thanks man!-- 01:57, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks Shiff-- 23:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: 594 Raw I got raws from mangahead too :) Notwithstanding, that I have some experience and skill with deciphering a blurred raws, I would just figure out that Kubo-sensei would give a English-type name of this epithet :) 従え！ 01:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC)